Wolf Pack Movie Night
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Movie night at Derek's house with the rest of the pack.


_Author's note: A mixture of a request from my bestie and me just wanting to, I give you this little Sterek gem. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!  
_

Wolf Pack Movie Night

A Teen Wolf One Shot

By Danielle Cheri

"What did you just ask me?" Stiles grinned into the phone.

"Wannacomeovertowatchamovie?" Derek growled into the phone.

"Wait, one more time?"

"Be at my house at eight." He nearly shouted before disconnecting.

Stiles smiled as he looked at the phone. This was the first time Derek had requested time together at his house. And at his house, there was a chance the rest of the pack would be there. This meant they were more serious, didn't it?

His phone went off with a text from Scott. "_Movie at Derek's. You in_?"

He had obviously not been in on Derek calling him before this. "_Sure. Who's coming?_"

"_The pack. And Alison._"

"_Cool. When?_"

"_8_"

"_K_"

Stiles looked in the mirror. His hair looked okay. Maybe. He brushed it and restyled it. He did this for an hour and then his phone went off.

Derek. "_Where are you?_"

"_On my way. Keep your shirt on._" He walked out and called to his dad, "Going to hang out with Scott."

"Be home at a decent hour." His dad called back.

Jackson and Lydia were making out on the front porch when he pulled up to Derek's house. He stepped over them without them giving him a second glance and walked through the door.

Alison and Scott sat awkwardly on opposite ends of the room. Boyd, Isaac, and Erica were scattered around. Derek sat sprawled on the biggest couch.

All eyes moved to the door when Stiles walked in. Derek moved over enough for him to sit. He lowered himself into the empty spot with all eyes still following his every move.

"Am I the entertainment?" He asked nervously.

"It's about time you showed up." Derek snapped. He picked up the remote and started the movie.

Scott got up and turned off the lights. The only light was the glow from the TV. And it was so loud anyone would have to yell to be heard.

Derek moved closer to Stiles and draped an arm over the back of the couch. "Glad you could make it." He growled in the boy's ear.

Stiles cleared his throat. "Yeah."

The pair sat and watched the movie in silence, unmoving. Stiles noticed Scott staring longingly at Alison across the room. Alison pretended to ignore him, but she still shot fleeting glances his way. Isaac and Boyd kept cracking up over it. Erica kept rolling her eyes at the fifth-grade position on the couch.

After a while, Derek growled and pushed Stiles down on the couch, wrapping an arm around him. Stiles tried to push him away feebly. Not that he really minded it; he just wasn't ready for attack cuddles with an audience.

Scott gave him a sympathetic, questioning look. Stiles waved it off and just accepted the situation. He wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders.

When the movie ended, Isaac and Boyd argued over the next one. Jackson and Lydia stumbled in and then up to one of the spare rooms. Again, Erica rolled her eyes.

"Just put something in already." She snapped. "I'm going to make popcorn."

Alison shot out of her seat. "I'll help."

Scott said, "So…"

Stiles looked over at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He said at a glare from the Alpha laying on his best friend's chest. "We'll talk later."

"Okay."

The boys finally stopped arguing and picked another movie. The girls returned and passed around bowls of popcorn.

Derek took the bowl Alison handed him and stuck it on the floor within both his and Stiles's reach. Their hands brushed a few times in the bowl. Derek took the opportunity to tangle their fingers together.

"Stop." Stiles said after the fifth time. "You're doing that on purpose."

"Of course I am." He growled sexily.

"Stop that, Derek." He pushed the wolf up. "I'm getting out of here." He hurried from the house.

"Stiles, wait." He followed.

He stopped next to his jeep.

Derek stepped up to him. "Before you go." He pressed the boy into the side of his car and kissed him fiercely.

"Will you sneak into my room later?" He asked breathlessly.

The Alpha smiled and answered him with another fierce kiss. He turned away and went back in the house.

* * *

Stiles lay awake for several hours, waiting. He was just dozing off when he felt the bed shift with the weight of the wolf climbing into the bed with him.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were." Stiles said, rolling onto his back.

"I was trying to be a good host and wait for everyone to leave, but I got tired of waiting. So I just left." He pressed his face into the boy's neck. "Go to sleep."

"Whatever you say."

"Damn right." Derek grumbled, tightening his grip.

Stiles lifted a tentative hand and started combing his fingers through Derek's hair. The motion soothed them both into a quick slumber.


End file.
